Augmented reality (AR) viewing systems provide a display for displaying virtual objects to a user and also allow the user to view real world objects. One example of an augmented reality viewing system is a head mounted display where a display positioned near the user's eyes displays virtual objects to the user, and the user is provided an optical path for viewing real world objects located external to the head mounted display.
Some AR viewing systems are designed to display virtual images such that the images are in focus at a depth corresponding to a depth of the vergence plane of the user's eyes. However, such systems do not account for users with different visual impairments, especially differences in accommodation capabilities of users.
Accommodation capability is the ability of a user to bring images into sharp focus. Accommodation capability is a function of the physiology of the user's eyes, including flexibility of the lens. Users with presbyopic vision may only be capable of focusing at a single depth or a narrow range of depths. Users with myopic vision may only be capable of focusing on near objects, and users with hyperopic vision may only be capable of focusing on far objects. Current AR systems without vision correction can degrade the user's experience because real and virtual object will only appear in focus for users without visual impairments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved AR systems that account for users with different visual impairments.